Doctor Who - The Robots of Death
Doctor Who - The Robots of Death is a UK VHS release by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 7th April 1986, and 1st February 1988, and then it got re-released in 6th February 1995 by BBC Video. Description Original 1986 release The Doctor faces a horrific army of merciless machines in another exciting feature-length space adventure from the longest-running SF series in the world. On a desolate planet rich in metal ores a huge sandminer crawls over the barren wastes scraping the surface for lucanol, one of the most valuable substances in the Universe. The skeleton crew are served by their robot staff; efficient, expendable and totally obedient. Until now. One by one the human crew are brutally and mysteriously eliminated and suspicion shifts from the crew members themselves to the Doctor and Leela, who have accidentally landed on the planet. But, as the true enemy is revealed, the Doctor, Leela and the remains of the terrified crew find themselves prey to a horde of killer robots answerable only to an evil scientist determined to see them seize absolute power. 1988 Re-release The Doctor faces a horrific army of merciless machines in another exciting feature-length space adventure from the longest-running SF series in the world. On a desolate planet rich in metal ores a huge sandminer crawls over the barren wastes scraping the surface for lucanol, one of the most valuable substances in the Universe. The skeleton crew are served by their robot staff; efficient, expendable and totally obedient. Until now. One by one the human crew are brutally and mysteriously eliminated and suspicion shifts from the crew members themselves to the Doctor and Leela, who have accidentally landed on the planet. But, as the true enemy is revealed, the Doctor, Leela and the remains of the terrified crew find themselves prey to a horde of killer robots answerable only to an evil scientist determined to see them seize absolute power. 1995 Re-release On a distant, barren planet, Storm Mine 4 trawls across bleak deserts and through fierce duststorms in search of rare and valuable metals. On board the Sandminer is a small skeleton crew, who alternate between indulgent relaxation and skilled mining work. The mundane, day-to-day duties of the mine are attended to by a much larger complement of servile robots. This is a society that is dependant on robots for all areas of life, the people comforted by the knowledge that the strictest safeguards are built into each and every robot's programming. So when one of the miner crew is murdered, suspicion falls on two new arrivals... The Doctor and Leela arrive on board, and are immediately accused of being the prime murder suspects. But the Doctor soon realises that perhaps the killer isn't human. More deaths occur - can he persuade the remaining crewmembers that the killer may be a robot? Originally transmitted 29th January - 19th February 1977. Credits Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Doctor Who Category:BBC Video Star logo from 1981 to 1988 Category:Sci-Fi Videos by BBC Category:BBFC U Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:BBC logo from 1991 to 1997 Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:1988 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases